Coco Girl
by JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Coco Girl is from Holden Caulfield's point of view. It's a short story about his run-in with a sweet girl who reminds him of Coco Chanel. What will he say about her? Please R&R! Jasmine


_**Coco Girl**_

By Jasmine Riddle

A/N: I wrote this for my English Class when we were reading The Catcher in the Rye by JD Salinger. It's a really good book and this story just kind of came to me. It was a Character Sketch based on ourselves, so it's not too long but I thought I'd upload it since I haven't uploaded anything in a while. Please R&R and I'll upload more soon. .....

I hope!

-Jasmine

* * *

Alright, it was really cold out I'd give it that. I don't even remember why I didn't decide to take a taxi, but I started regretting it. And I wasn't really paying any attention while I walked the forty-one blocks back to the hotel I was staying at. But behind me I heard this monotonous clicking sound, it was really annoying the hell outta me too. I tried pulling the ear-laps of my hunting hat down farther to block out the sound and all; but as the streets and alleys got quieter, the 'clicking' got louder. I groaned hoping whoever was behind me would go away.

After about twenty minutes of this tedious metronome I finally looked behind me. You'd never guess what kind of girl I found behind me. Now honestly I thought this girl was a nut-job. She had on these really high heels that I swear to God, if she had to run in them she'd fall flat on her face. She also had on this really weird cut skirt, or was it a dress? Well, I couldn't see too well on account of it being so dark and all. She kind of reminded me of that middle-aged fashion 'icon' Coco Chanel. Well, not really so much like her, only bits and pieces, there was this air about her and all, it was kind of weird. I started slowing down so I could maybe walk with her or something, but then I felt kind of awkward. So I just kept walking.

I eventually made it to the hotel when I noticed the 'Coco girl' was still behind me, I held the door open for her even though she was about fifty paces away from me. Boy, was that a jerk thing to do. She started running seeing that I had the door open; I'm surprised she didn't fall on her face.

"Thanks," she gave me a sincere smile and rubbed her arms. "Cold out tonight, huh?" I nodded dumbfounded that she would even talk to a guy like me. She gave this small giggle and headed toward the elevators. I shook my head to clear it and followed her there. The elevator doors opened and we walked in.

"What floors?" the elevator boy asked.

"Twenty-two." She said.

"Same floor, twenty-two." She looked over at me surprised. "Creepy, I know." She giggled and rolled her eyes.

As we ascended I was finally able to get a good look at her. Her face had this pale glow to it and, because of the walk outside, a pretty pink blush to it. Now most girls cover, and I mean really cover, them selves in make-up; but she didn't. She just highlighted the important features in her eyes and her lips. She really was a pretty girl. Although… her outfit choice was a little, odd, I guess is the best word choice I can come up with. It was this black dress with this silver frill lining the hem, she also had on these ripped tan-colored stockings. I don't know why they were ripped but what could be seen of her legs, they were pretty nice.

'Ding' the elevator came to a stop and we walked out. She had this curious look on her face and kind of snuck a look at me. She was certainly a weird chick. She looked down and pulled out her door key.

"So, what room number are you?" boy was that a creepy question. Then she gave me this look that told me she was about to ask the same question. "I'm in 24. Let me guess 25 or 26?" I said giving her this cocky smile.

"25, actually. Thanks for asking before me, I would have felt a little weird asking you that." She said biting her lip. I shrugged it off like it was nothing. She looked down at the carpet for a second, "So what's your name?" she looked scared to ask me.

"Um…" I didn't know what to tell her. Should I lie or tell her the truth? "Holden." I said. I couldn't lie to her there was just something about her that made me be truthful. "What's yours?"

"Victoria," she said. I noticed she had the prettiest brown eyes. It was one of those moments you see in the movies that make you want to puke but it was kind of nice. With her it was anyway. As odd as her outfit may have seemed she was a genuine nice-girl. As we started towards our rooms I started having this idea that we could go get cocktails or something, but I felt it was too soon to ask Victoria that. Odd I know but she just seemed so innocent.

"Hey, um, do you want to get a drink or something?" she asked me. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

She turned out to be a pretty swell girl, that Victoria. She wasn't as innocent as she seemed either; she was pulling these stories out of thin air like she lived them or something. She told me she wanted to be a writer and that she is trying to find a school to accept her on a scholarship and how she wants to raise a good family. She told me all about herself and how she lived. It's funny but the entire time she was telling me this I could see her doing it. That's another reason why I call her the 'Coco girl' it's her determination.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a comment! Thanks again!

-Jasmine


End file.
